


The Profile Piece

by DragonBandit, pensnest



Category: Discworld
Genre: Community: pt-lightning, Gen, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/pseuds/DragonBandit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensnest/pseuds/pensnest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cub reporter writes an article about Ankh Morpork's most famous Watchman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Profile Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pod_together Lightning challenge, November 2014


End file.
